Popular sport stadiums and other venues use retractable roofs so they can remain open when weather permits and can be closed when conditions warrant. The retractable roofs for these venues use large, cumbersome roof members that require extensive structures to support and move over the open roof area.
Facilities, such as stadiums, convention centers, gyms, and the like, can also benefit from retractable walls and other dividers so various areas of the facility can be separated from one another. Storing retractable structures to be used as walls or dividers for large areas of a facility can be cumbersome and take an undesirable amount of floor area.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.